


The Love of a Thief

by ReaderandWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, F/M, Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderandWriter/pseuds/ReaderandWriter
Summary: Adrien Hood is the greatest thief in all of France. As clever and crafty as a cat, he and his band of merry men cleverly rob the greedy Prince Xavier to save his people from poverty while the good King Thomas is away fighting in the war. But trouble arises when the king's beautiful daughter Maid Marinette unknowingly steals Adrien's most valuable possession, his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah France, a pleasant country. One of great beauty, prosperity, and of course love especially when King Thomas was the ruler. A good man he was, wise, kind, and fair. France never knew a more kind and generous ruler. With him as our king all was well not perfect but pretty close then came the great war of the crusades and our beloved king was forced to go fight leaving France under the rule of his younger brother Prince Xavier. Now one of the greatest mysteries in life is how on earth Thomas and Xavier could be related because Xavier was horrible. He was greedy, wicked, selfish, and he taxed all the peasants into poverty and if you couldn't pay you'd go to jail. Yep it seemed that France had gone downhill from here and it would only get worse or at least that's what we all thought...I don't know what would've happened if Adrien hadn't stepped in and- Oh wait none of you know story do you? No I guess not well I can help with that but first allow me to introduce myself."

Stands up and bows.

"Jagged-A-Dale at your service and it just so happens that I'm a minstrel and it's a minstrel's job to tell the stories of great heroes. So before I begin let me just give you a little information about Adrien. He was once himself a prince of England but then his power mad father kIng Gabriel got the crazy idea to takeover Europe. Needless to say there was an uprising and a war and next thing you know the king's dead, his castle destroyed, and poor Adrien is just a kid on the streets. But he learned to survive on his own not to mention a gifted archer who wouldn't stand for Prince Xavier's mistreatment of us peasants so he decided to take back what was rightful ours. Yes he stole back our money and gave it back to us. He was one of the best thieves France ever knew but then one day somebody stole something from him and that's where my story begins."

He pulls out a guitar and begins to play a little music.

"Now let's see how did it go again? Oh yeah now I remember. It all started on a sunny afternoon, Adrien and his old pal Nino were just walking through the forest...

Scene changes to two young men in their early twenties walking in the forest. One wore a long sleeved black shirt with a hood and matching gauntlet gloves, belt, pants, and boots. He carries a bow and several arrows, his hairy is a wild and messy blonde which contrasts greatly with his dark clothes however his attire matches his mysterious green eyes perfectly. He was the handsome, crafty, clever, somewhat of a bad joke teller, kind, and honest young rogue known as Adrien. The other man walking next to him counting the gold coins they had swiped earlier wore a long sleeved white shirt with a green vest, brown pants, and boots. This man was Adrien's loyal, devoted, trustworthy, and caring best friend and second in command Little Nino.

They had been living in the forest for years planning each and every robbery careful with help from three allies. Friar Fu the priest who helped hide them from the law, Nathaniel Scarlet a struggling young artist who served as a very useful informant and pick pocket, and Jagged-A-Dale the minstrel who sent messages to them through ballads and songs so the guards and the prince wouldn't figure out what they were up to.

"Is that all of it Nino?" Adrien asked him.

"Yep every last one. The miller and his family will be very happy to have their life savings back I still can't believe you stripped the Sheriff down to his underwear."

"Well served him right for forcing a poor old man to give up all he had."

"You know Adrien I've been thinking and well...Maybe you shouldn't be so impulsive when it comes to the sheriff."

"What do you mean?"

"Look I know you like to mess with him and it was fun when you were considered a minor nuisance but now you're his number one wanted man."

"So? The prince feels the same way."

"Yeah but Theo is dangerous. You know he's always violent with his prisoners heck sometimes he just stabs them to death."

"What are you getting at exactly?"

"I'm saying maybe from now on we should just take the money from him and that be the end of it? No more messing with him?"

"But Nino don't you know messing with that boar of a man is how I get my laughs? If I didn't mess with him how else would I find joy in life? I suppose I could go back to telling jokes."

"Please no! Not that again."

Adrien chuckled.

"Look just be careful around him."

"Relax Nino that sheriff can't tell gold from fool's gold, he's not smart enough to catch me no one is."

"That cockiness is gonna get you in trouble one of these days if you're not careful."

Just then the royal horn was heard. The two climbed up the tallest tree to see what was going on. From the tree tops they the saw a carriage passing by. Adrien recognized it as the royal carriage that carried Prince Xavier and most likely plenty of riches.

"Ah it's nothing." Nino scoffed. "It's only a circus, a peanut operation."

"Peanuts? Have your glasses checked you dunce it's the royal carriage carrying his lordship Prince Xavier himself."

"The prince? Wait a minute there's a law against robbing royalty. I'll catch ya later man."

"What? And miss the opportunity to meet royalty? Nino mon amie this the chance of a lifetime."

"Adrien they hang people who steal from royalty and I don't think my neck is ready for a noose."

"Will you relax? You forget that I am both a master thief and a master of disguise."

"You're also a master at bragging. Look we don't even know if he has gold."

"He's a prince Nino he's gonna have something and besides last week he cleaned out the entire poor box and the church. Trust me he's got more than he needs."

"Oh boy." Nino sighed. "Hear we go again. So what's the plan?"

"Well you and I are already wanted so we need to disguise ourselves to pull off this stunt."

"Gotcha, old men or farmers?"

"Actually I was thinking of a different approach."

Within a few minutes the two young men were dressed in frocks and had scarves tied in their hair while powder and rouge were painted on to their faces making them look young peasant women.

"I always knew the make up we stole from Chloe would come in handy." Adrien said.

"Why are we dressed like women?"

"Simple mon amie no one would ever suspect two young women of being criminals."

"Yeah you're right especially if they're attractive."

"Nino uh we're probably two of the ugliest women in France but hopefully it'll fool the royal pain. Now make your voice high and let's get to work shall we?"

Inside the carriage was the greedy monarch himself Prince Xavier who was counting the gold he had collected from the church. His counting was then interrupted by shrill voices calling out. "Free carriage polish! Free carriage polish!"

"Driver stop." Xavier called causing the carriage to stop. He looked out to see what appeared to be two young peasant women, two very ugly peasant women. "What do you want women?"

"Begging your pardon sire." The first one with green eyes said. "But we were wondering if you would like a free polish and shine on your gilded carriage?"

"I already have men for that."

"But they insist on pay we do not. This is a gift my lord." The amber eyed one said. "To show our devotion to you."

"Hmm...Your flattery impresses me. Very well."

"Oh you are most kind." The green eyes one said smiling.

The two then proceeded to polish the carriage but unknown to the prince they were sneaking their hands through the windows of the carriage to steal his gold right from under his nose. One of the guards happened to find Nino attractive.

"Hey pretty maid you new here?" He asked him.

"No. I'm not I've lived here for many years."

"Ever been to a tavern?'

"Yes."

"Ever been to a tavern with a man?"

"Yes. Go away now, run along now."

"What do you say you and I meet there tonight?"

"No thank you. Now leave me alone please."

"Come on beautiful just you and me."

"Beat it man!" Nino shouted in his normal voice.

"What the? What is this?!" Xavier said hearing Nino's masculine voice. "Guards size them!"

But before they could be arrested Adrien threw some dust creating a great fog that blinded the guards giving them a chance to escape. As they ran off into the woods Adrien took off his disguise and called out.

"Prince Xavier you have just had the honor of being robbed by the great Adrien Hood."


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Xavier was furious at having been robbed. So much so that he demanded that his guards find and arrest the young man who called himself Adrien Hood. He was now outlaw number one to the Sheriff and to royalty.

"Did I not tell you that rogue was a threat?" Asked the man in his early thirties. This man was Sheriff Theo, a cruel and nasty man of the law who was just as bad as the prince.

"You were him. Just who is this thieving boy?"

"A menace to France who I will personally see hanged that is if you are willing to give me more than what I usually get?"

"Ridiculous! As if I need your help in catching some arrogant peasant boy. I have an army that can take him now get out of my sight."

"Very well your highness." Theo then left.

"Sire." Said a young woman. She wore a frock, apron, and kerchief. She was Lady Alya one of the very few maids who did not fear Prince Xavier.

"What?!" The prince snapped.

"Pardon me." She sassed. "But you should my lord that your niece is returning from finishing school today."

"My niece?"

"Maid Marinette. Your brother's daughter who you're supposed to look after?"

"Oh yes her. She comes back today?"

"Yes sire and she'll be needing an escort."

"Very well then. Guards see to it that my niece arrives here safely."

"Yes sir." The guards replied.

Two of them went to retrieve her with a carriage. In three hours the carriage returned carrying a maiden in her late teens dressed in long sleeved, below the shoulder, rose colored, dress with a veil of lace resting on her head and framing her shining dark hair and pretty blue eyes. This maiden was the beautiful, kind, selfless, spirited, determined, and somewhat clumsy Maid Marinette. Daughter and only child of King Thomas. She had been away at finishing school after her father left for the wars and was returning home shocked to find her people living so poorly.

"Stop squirming you thief!" She heard a man shout roughly. She turned to see a man she recognized as her uncle's head guard Sir Simon. He was holding down a young boy and was raising his dagger up as if to cut off his hand. "This will teach you to steal from me."

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" The boy cried.

"Stop the carriage!" Marinette ordered causing the carriage to halt. She quickly ran out of the carriage and in the nick of time stopped the falling blade from cutting the child's arm. "Just what on earth do you think you're doing?"

"This boy shot a deer on my land! He was stealing my meat!"

"What choice do I have? I'm starving!" The boy argued.

"You'd murder an innocent child over a deer?!" Marinette gasped.

"I wasn't going to kill him I was merely going to cut off his hand." Simon said.

"Release this boy this instant!" Marinette ordered.

"Young lady just who do you think you are?"

"I am Maid Marinette, daughter of King Thomas therefore I am your superior and I order you to release this child or I'll have your head."

At her command he dropped the child.

"My apologies my lady I did not know who you were."

"B about your business now and if I ever hear of you harming anyone especially a child over something so ridiculous as a dead deer I'll make sure you suffer the same punishment you inflict on them. Is that clear?"

"Yes Miss."

"Now off with you."

He got on his horse and rode away. Marinette turned to the boy. He had short black hair and green eyes. In his arms was a bow and arrow, she never thought a boy so young would be hunting or using weapons. Then again she had been taught how to fence since she was four not to mention before her father left for the war he had given her a dagger to defend herself and she had only been about nine or ten years old.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yes ma'am." He said brushing the dirt off of himself. "Thank ya kindly Miss for saving my hand."

"Think nothing of it though I must say aren't you a bit too young to be hunting?"

"I'm not that young, I'm almost eight." He said. I'm the oldest boy in my family and my Pa is dead so I have to be the provider for my Ma, my sisters, and my baby brother."

"Well in that case how about instead of shooting deer and infuriating Sir Simon you sell this and use the gold you make for it to buy some food." She then handed him a gold and jewel encrusted brooch.

"Wow! This'll feed us for a month! Maybe even longer!" He said surprised by her generosity. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He then ran off happy over the new item of wealth he had been given. Marinette smiled and returned to her carriage. She couldn't believe Simon was willing to cut off the hand of a small child over a dead deer not to mention there were hundreds of strong, hearty bucks and does on his land so one being killed by a starving boy trying to feed his family shouldn't have made that much of a difference. Surely the boy did not deserve to lose his hand over that, of all the cruel and unusual punishments that was one of the most awful. Her shock was furthered when she looked out her window again to see hundreds of people poor, harmless, and starving. What had become of her father in these past eight years? She needed to discuss this with her uncle once she arrived at the castle. Upon arrival the first thing she did was request a meeting with her uncle unfortunately he was more focused on his gold.

"Uncle I must speak to you about something drastic." She said.

"What?" He said hardly paying her any attention.

"On my way here I saw Sir Simon trying to harm a small boy by cutting off his hand."

"Did the boy commit a crime?"

"Does it matter? He was a child."

"Did he?"

"No. He shot a deer that was on Simon's land."

"That's a crime. It is Simon's land and if someone hunts on his land then he may punish the criminal in any way he sees fit."

"Uncle he was just a boy, a child, he didn't know any better. That punishment was far too cruel, he didn't hurt anyone he was only trying to feed his starving family not to mention there are hundreds of other starving families in our kingdom."

"And how is that my problem?"

"Uncle as ruler of my father's kingdom in his absence you must tend to the needs of his people and stop unjust actions."

"I am doing that. I've started a manhunt for a bandit who's been stealing my gold."

"With all due respect I think that's the least of your worries. What about our people?"

"As long as they pay their taxes who cares what happens to them?"

"You can't be serious. My father would not allow all these people to live like this."

"Well your father is not here and you may be his daughter but remember he left me in charge of the kingdom so I'd watch my tongue if I were you my dear. Now leave me to my gold."

Shocked and angered, Marinette marched upstairs to her bed chamber where Lady Alya was getting it ready.

"Marinette." She said happily as the two shared a long awaited embrace. Their relationship was more than that of a noble lady and her servant. They had been best friends since they were children and they had always looked after each other. "So good to see you."

"You too Alya. But what's happen while I was away? Why are so many people living in poverty?"

"I'm afraid it's your uncle's fault. Ever since he took over he's been taxing the people of France dry. He demands that they give him everything and when they have nothing left to give he throws them in the dudgeon without mercy."

"This is terrible! I won't stand for this!"

"I know but what can you do?"

"I don't know but I refuse to just sit back and watch my people suffer."

"Maybe you should try to contact Adrien."

"Who?"

"He's an outlaw who's been stealing gold and other valuable things from your uncle and other members of wealth and nobility. He then gives it to the poor people."

"Really? Well though that is kind I don't approve of stealing."

"I think he only steals what the rich don't need and so far no one has been able to catch him."

"In that case if he can help then I must contact him somehow. It's clear now that until my father returns it's up to me to take care of our people."

She went over to her vanity and pulled out her jewelry box. She opened it and began filling her purse with as many jewels it could hold and carry. Once it was full she closed it up and handed it to Alya.

"Alya go down to the church and find Friar Fu. Tell him to give these jewels to the poor and tell him that there's plenty more where that came from."

"Marinette you have a heart of gold you know that?"

"Thank you but now is not the time for compliments. You must get these to Fu right away, hurry now before my uncle see you and gets any ideas."

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

While it was nice to live in a kingdom Adrien, his merry men, and some of the refugees preferred to live in the forest. These refugees were actually local peasants who were thrown in jail for being too poor to pay their taxes only to be rescued by Adrien and his men. They came to live with them in the forest rather than face the cruel jail cells of Prince Xavier and they found it a rather nice place to live. The forest provided meat, nuts, and berries to eat along with fresh drinking water from the streams, herbs for medicine and ointments, and trees for tree houses and woods for fire and weapons.

"And now mon amies." Adrien said dropping a dead boar with an arrow in it's chest in front of the fire. "We feast."

His men and the refugees cheered over their dinner and began cooking it.

"Nathaniel give me the news for tomorrow will ya?" Adrien asked as they began to dine on their meal.

"Well Sheriff Theo will be doing his usual tax collection at the local orphanage and the homes of the lame and crippled."

"Orphans and the injured? That's low even for him."

"Also he will be escorting the prince's niece to the church."

"The prince's niece?"

"Why King Thomas's daughter mate." Jagged said. "She just returned from finishing school and from what I've heard she's blossomed into quite the beauty."

"She has, I've seen her." Nathaniel sighed. "Heaven never designed a more lovely being."

"Uh-oh is our spy in love?" Nino teased.

"No!" He said blushing. "I just happened to think she's very pretty."

"Sure you do mate and so does every other man in France." Jagged chuckled.

"Hmm..." Adrien thought. "When there's a king's daughter there's jewelry. Looks like we'll be paying the little lady a visit tomorrow."

The next day Sheriff Theo went to collect taxes but not before escorting Marinette to the church to see Friar Fu. Now Theo had seen Marinette before she left for school and he was expecting himself to be escorting a little girl so imagine his surprise when he saw that she was now a radiant young woman.

"Maid Marinette." He said in awe.

"Good day Sheriff." She said honoring him respectfully like she was taught to in school.

"My you grown into quite the fetching creature." He said kissing her hand. "Dare I say you've become the kingdom's most radiant jewel."

"Thank you sir." She said secretly wiping her hand on the skirt of her dress."But now is not the time for flattery, remember I have business to discuss with Friar Fu.'

"Yes of course. Right this way Miss."

He helped her into the carriage and followed her inside. The carriage then began taking them to the local church.

"So tell me my fair lady." He said. "How were your days in finishing school? No doubt they taught you to be a proper young lady."

"Indeed they did but they taught me other things to. They taught me how to read and write and you'd be surprised how interesting books and poetry are."

"I've never had much interest in such things. Anyway Miss I hear you're now about seventeen or eighteen correct?"

"Yes sir."

"What a shame that you're not married yet. I thought surely a woman of your charms and loveliness would have attracted a husband by now."

"Well to be fair Sheriff it was a finishing school reserved only for young ladies."

"Yes of course still are you not frightened by the fact that you are unmarried?"

"I beg your pardon? Frightened?"

"Yes with your father fighting in the war and the possibility of him being killed and your uncle being such a busy man you may not have anyone to take care of you."

"I thank you for your concern but I can take care of myself and besides I have Lady Alya and Friar Fu looking after me until Father returns."

"Alya? Fu?" Theo began to chuckle. "Forgive me Maid Marinette but a serving wench and a friar aren't exactly the best protectors."

"Oh you'd be surprised by what Lady Alya can do in the face of danger."

When the carriage arrived at the church he dropped her off and would return to retrieve her once he finished his tax collection. Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes in disgust when the sheriff flashed his sickening grin. She had always disliked the sheriff ever since she was a child because he was arrogant, cruel, boarish, and ruthless. She couldn't stand that horrid man and hoped that when her father returned he would have him removed along with her uncle.

"Excuse me Friar Fu?" She called entering the church.

"Yes can I help you my dear."

"It's me Maid Marinette."

"Marinette? can't be why the last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a little kitten and now...Oh my how you've grown, you look so much like your dear mother God rest her soul."

"Thank you."

"So what brings you by?"

"I brought more jewels for you to give away as charity."

"Oh thank you kindly my lady. You truly are your father's daughter, giving to the less fortunate."

"You're very welcome."

"So where is that blaggard who calls himself a man of justice?"

"You mean Sheriff Theo? Well he's off to collect taxes from the orphanage and the home for the lame."

"That low down thief! If anyone belongs behind bars it's him. Sigh...If our lord in heaven didn't insist we be forgiving I would give that man a good thrashing I would."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish I could do the same." She giggled.

...

"Okay Nathaniel is the cost clear?" Adrien whispered to his red headed look out. He was sitting on top of a tree and watching for the sheriff's carriage to drive by.

"Yes sir." Nathaniel said.

"Excellent. Okay Jagged you're on."

"Gotcha mate."

Jagged then threw himself in front of the carriage causing the horses to jump back in fear, stopping the carriage.

"Oh God help me please!" Jagged cried in false agony. "IOh the pain! It's unbearable! Just put me out of misery! Oh it's getting dark! I can see a bright light! Tell me the truth will I ever play the guitar again?"

"Oh you poor old man." The driver said.

"Hey! Who are you calling old?"

"Freeze!" Nino said standing up and pointing his sword toward him. "Hand over the gold and no one gets hurt."

"Pierre why the devil have you stopped?!" Theo demanded stepping out of the carriage.

"Bonjour mon capiton." He heard a familiar cocky voice say then looked up to see Adrien standing on top of the carriage.

"You! I have you now!" He drew out his dagger.

"Are you sure you want to fight me sheriff? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Fight!"

"As you wish." He pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at his hand knocking the dagger out of it. Then he jumped down and using his sword stripped the man of all the clothing he wore except for his underwear.

"Ah! Not again!" He cried running to find something to hide himself in shame.

Adrien chuckled mischievously to himself as he and his men began to collect the gold from chest that sat next to the driver.

"Well done gentlemen." Adrien said proudly. "Now let's get out of here."

Once they had their bounty they fled back into the forest. However Adrien stopped and looked back when he heard a sweet and concerned voice ask.

"What on earth is going on here?"

That's right the prince's niece was in that carriage too. No doubt she was wearing very expensive jewelry that could be used to feed a starving family. But then again he didn't particularly like stealing from a lady except the Duchess Chloe but she was a spoiled brat who deserved worse than having a few items stolen. Perhaps this young lady was just like Chloe, spoiled and wretched. Someone who didn't deserve such fine things. But his debating on weather to rob her or not was interrupted when he laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He felt a sharp feeling pierce his heart and all thoughts of doing this lady any dis service was instantly forgotten.

"Hello?" She asked looking around. "Pierre what happened to Theo?"

"I shall fetch him for you Miss."

The driver then left to retrieve the sheriff leaving Marinette alone and giving Adrien the perfect opportunity to get to introduce himself to the young lady. He quickly brushed his hair, straightened his clothes, and checked his teeth then he went to get to know this woman who's beauty out shined every priceless jewel he had stolhile it was nice to live in a kingdom Adrien, his merry men, and some of the refugees preferred to live in the forest. These refugees were actually local peasants who were thrown in jail for being too poor to pay their taxes only to be rescued by Adrien and his men. They came to live with them in the forest rather than face the cruel jail cells of Prince Xavier and they found it a rather nice place to live. The forest provided meat, nuts, and berries to eat along with fresh drinking water from the streams, herbs for medicine and ointments, and trees for tree houses and woods for fire and weapons.

"And now mon amies." Adrien said dropping a dead boar with an arrow in it's chest in front of the fire. "We feast."

His men and the refugees cheered over their dinner and began cooking it.

"Nathaniel give me the news for tomorrow will ya?" Adrien asked as they began to dine on their meal.

"Well Sheriff Theo will be doing his usual tax collection at the local orphanage and the homes of the lame and crippled."

"Orphans and the injured? That's low even for him."

"Also he will be escorting the prince's niece to the church."

"The prince's niece?"

"Why King Thomas's daughter mate." Jagged said. "She just returned from finishing school and from what I've heard she's blossomed into quite the beauty."

"She has, I've seen her." Nathaniel sighed. "Heaven never designed a more lovely being."

"Uh-oh is our spy in love?" Nino teased.

"No!" He said blushing. "I just happened to think she's very pretty."

"Sure you do mate and so does every other man in France." Jagged chuckled.

"Hmm..." Adrien thought. "When there's a king's daughter there's jewelry. Looks like we'll be paying the little lady a visit tomorrow."

The next day Sheriff Theo went to collect taxes but not before escorting Marinette to the church to see Friar Fu. Now Theo had seen Marinette before she left for school and he was expecting himself to be escorting a little girl so imagine his surprise when he saw that she was now a radiant young woman.

"Maid Marinette." He said in awe.

"Good day Sheriff." She said honoring him respectfully like she was taught to in school.

"My you grown into quite the fetching creature." He said kissing her hand. "Dare I say you've become the kingdom's most radiant jewel."

"Thank you sir." She said secretly wiping her hand on the skirt of her dress."But now is not the time for flattery, remember I have business to discuss with Friar Fu.'

"Yes of course. Right this way Miss."

He helped her into the carriage and followed her inside. The carriage then began taking them to the local church.

"So tell me my fair lady." He said. "How were your days in finishing school? No doubt they taught you to be a proper young lady."

"Indeed they did but they taught me other things to. They taught me how to read and write and you'd be surprised how interesting books and poetry are."

"I've never had much interest in such things. Anyway Miss I hear you're now about seventeen or eighteen correct?"

"Yes sir."

"What a shame that you're not married yet. I thought surely a woman of your charms and loveliness would have attracted a husband by now."

"Well to be fair Sheriff it was a finishing school reserved only for young ladies."

"Yes of course still are you not frightened by the fact that you are unmarried?"

"I beg your pardon? Frightened?"

"Yes with your father fighting in the war and the possibility of him being killed and your uncle being such a busy man you may not have anyone to take care of you."

"I thank you for your concern but I can take care of myself and besides I have Lady Alya and Friar Fu looking after me until Father returns."

"Alya? Fu?" Theo began to chuckle. "Forgive me Maid Marinette but a serving wench and a friar aren't exactly the best protectors."

"Oh you'd be surprised by what Lady Alya can do in the face of danger."

When the carriage arrived at the church he dropped her off and would return to retrieve her once he finished his tax collection. Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes in disgust when the sheriff flashed his sickening grin. She had always disliked the sheriff ever since she was a child because he was arrogant, cruel, boarish, and ruthless. She couldn't stand that horrid man and hoped that when her father returned he would have him removed along with her uncle.

"Excuse me Friar Fu?" She called entering the church.

"Yes can I help you my dear."

"It's me Maid Marinette."

"Marinette? can't be why the last time I saw you, you were no bigger than a little kitten and now...Oh my how you've grown, you look so much like your dear mother God rest her soul."

"Thank you."

"So what brings you by?"

"I brought more jewels for you to give away as charity."

"Oh thank you kindly my lady. You truly are your father's daughter, giving to the less fortunate."

"You're very welcome."

"So where is that blaggard who calls himself a man of justice?"

"You mean Sheriff Theo? Well he's off to collect taxes from the orphanage and the home for the lame."

"That low down thief! If anyone belongs behind bars it's him. Sigh...If our lord in heaven didn't insist we be forgiving I would give that man a good thrashing I would."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I wish I could do the same." She giggled.

...

"Okay Nathaniel is the cost clear?" Adrien whispered to his red headed look out. He was sitting on top of a tree and watching for the sheriff's carriage to drive by.

"Yes sir." Nathaniel said.

"Excellent. Okay Jagged you're on."

"Gotcha mate."

Jagged then threw himself in front of the carriage causing the horses to jump back in fear, stopping the carriage.

"Oh God help me please!" Jagged cried in false agony. "IOh the pain! It's unbearable! Just put me out of misery! Oh it's getting dark! I can see a bright light! Tell me the truth will I ever play the guitar again?"

"Oh you poor old man." The driver said.

"Hey! Who are you calling old?"

"Freeze!" Nino said standing up and pointing his sword toward him. "Hand over the gold and no one gets hurt."

"Pierre why the devil have you stopped?!" Theo demanded stepping out of the carriage.

"Bonjour mon capiton." He heard a familiar cocky voice say then looked up to see Adrien standing on top of the carriage.

"You! I have you now!" He drew out his dagger.

"Are you sure you want to fight me sheriff? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Fight!"

"As you wish." He pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at his hand knocking the dagger out of it. Then he jumped down and using his sword stripped the man of all the clothing he wore except for his underwear.

"Ah! Not again!" He cried running to find something to hide himself in shame.

Adrien chuckled mischievously to himself as he and his men began to collect the gold from chest that sat next to the driver.

"Well done gentlemen." Adrien said proudly. "Now let's get out of here."

Once they had their bounty they fled back into the forest. However Adrien stopped and looked back when he heard a sweet and concerned voice ask.

"What on earth is going on here?"

That's right the prince's niece was in that carriage too. No doubt she was wearing very expensive jewelry that could be used to feed a starving family. But then again he didn't particularly like stealing from a lady except the Duchess Chloe but she was a spoiled brat who deserved worse than having a few items stolen. Perhaps this young lady was just like Chloe, spoiled and wretched. Someone who didn't deserve such fine things. But his debating on weather to rob her or not was interrupted when he laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He felt a sharp feeling pierce his heart and all thoughts of doing this lady any dis service was instantly forgotten.

"Hello?" She asked looking around. "Pierre what happened to Theo?"

"I shall fetch him for you Miss."

The driver then left to retrieve the sheriff leaving Marinette alone and giving Adrien the perfect opportunity to get to introduce himself to the young lady. He quickly brushed his hair, straightened his clothes, and checked his teeth then he went to get to know this woman who's beauty out shined every priceless jewel he had stolen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's there?" Marinette asked.

"Good day." She turned in the direction of the polite voice addressing her then gasped at the sight of the young hooded man in black walking toward her. She had been told that men who wore hoods were often bandits. "So you're the famous Maid Marinette I've heard so much about."

He began to circle around her, his eyes not leaving her body once. Just looking up and down, taking in her appearance. His gaze was making her awfully nervous and a little frightened.

"Wh-What are you looking at?" She asked nervously.

"Forgive me for startling you my lady it's just that I heard many say you were beautiful however I never expected you to be gorgeous."

She blushed.

"Who are you sir?"

"Oh yes how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself." He gently took her hand and got down on one knee then softly kissed the back of her hand making her blush even more. "Adrien Hood at your service."

"Adrien?" She gasped pulling her hand away in shock. "The outlaw?"

"The one and only."

Her hand immediately went to the sliver locket she wore around her neck.

"You may take any jewel or item of value I have that you wish."

"You're letting me steal from you?" He said surprised. "Did I hear correctly?"

"You steal riches from my uncle and the sheriff but instead of pocketing their gold for yourself you give it to the peasants who are unfairly taxed. That is what you do right?"

"Yes my lady."

"Then I won't stop you, I care nothing for jewelry if my people are starving but please leave me my locket. It was my late mother's and it's all I have left of her."

"Sweet maiden." He said gently. "I could never steal from one so beautiful and generous especially when she holds something that she considers valuable because it holds sentiment instead of because of it's material. You may keep your locket and anything else you have. My men have already taken plenty."

"Thank you."

His eyes fell onto her blush, pink lips causing a sneaky idea to pop into his head.

"However I will steal something from you." He said smiling flirtatiously.

"What?"

He leaned over close to her making her face become even redder and then whispered in her ear.

"A kiss."

And before she could stop him he quickly and playfully stole a kiss from her perfect lips. Marinette was now more red then she had ever been before and became very flustered however when she saw the smug grin on Adrien's face her fluster and shyness quickly turned to a great rage and in one swift move she smacked Adrien right across his face.

"How dare you!" She cried angrily. "You and I have just met and yet you have the audacity to be so impertinent and perverted! Not to mention I'm the daughter of a king! Such behavior could cause you to lose your head!"

Now Adrien was not used to this. You see aside from robbing from the rich and making Xavier and Theo look like fools, Adrien also had a way of charming the wealthy young ladies he stole from. He would smile at them, charm them with sweet words of how beautiful they were, steal a small kiss then the young ladies would turn to putty in his hands and gladly give up anything of value they had if he asked for it. But this maiden was appalled by his forward behavior.

"Marinette!" They heard Theo shout. He returned with Pierre and several guards. "Get away from Maid Marinette you heathen! Guards arrest him!"

Adrien found himself surrounded by swords of the guards.

"Prince Xavier will be most pleased by your capture Adrien." He said. "And even more pleased by your execution. Which death penalty would you prefer thief? A hanging or a beheading?"

"If you want my honest answer I would prefer neither." He said. "Also it's very hard to find you threatening at the moment, in fact I barely ever find you threatening at all."

"You watch your tongue knave! I'll have you know that I am someone to be feared!"

"Hard to make that argument when you lack pants."

The guards, Pierre, and Marinette couldn't help but snicker and giggle a little.

"Be quiet!" Theo snapped.

"I must say Sheriff you are being most improper right now." Adrien said.

"What do you mean?"

"Standing around in just your underwear in the presence of a lady. How shameful."

"I...I...I mean- Be silent! Or I'll take your life now!"

"Actually sir." Marinette said. "Your attire is making me quite uncomfortable at the moment."

"Oh!" Theo said blushing. "Forgive me dear lady! I meant no offense!"

"That's quite alright now if you would be so kind as to leave and have your men find you proper clothing I would be eternally grateful."

"But Marinette if we were to do that now this criminal would escape."

"I see so catching a common thief is more important than being respectful to a king's daughter? Truly you do not seem to care for me as much as you say you do sir."

"Well sir she has a point." Pierre said.

"I said be quiet! You are right, forgive me Marinette. Gentlemen let us excuse ourselves and find me some clothes." He then glared at Adrien. "This isn't over."

"It never is, is it?" Adrien said grinning.

Theo and his men quickly left to find proper clothing for the sheriff to wear.

"You better leave now while you still can." Marinette said.

"You mean you-"

"Yes that a whole thing was a diversion for you to escape now get going before I remember how angry I was at your gesture and call the guards on you."

"I am eternally in your debt Maid Marinette." He said bowing to her before running off into the forest. As he ran back he felt his heart pounding a hundred miles a minute and his cheeks were beginning to feel warm. Once he run far enough to wear he could see the carriage but not be seen he climbed up a tree and watched from afar as Theo now clothed and his men returned. They joined Marinette in the carriage which took her back to the castle. He watched her in her bedchamber as she sat by the window doing her sewing and embroidery. It appeared that she was making blankets and coats. After watching her work for three hours a servant entered her room.

"Alya there you are." She said. "I've finally finished the blankets and coats for the children, will you deliver them to the orphanage?"

"Yes of course Miss."

"Good."

"Miss what happened your hands?" Alya asked seeing that they were red with blisters.

"Nothing just a result from using a needle for so long."

"Marinette I know you mean well but you've been working non stop on your spinning and sewing, maybe you should take a break before you cut yourself with those needles and pins."

"No, not until my people are snug and warm with coats and blankets and if I must suffer a little pain to make that happen so be it."

Adrien could not believe it. A maiden who was surpassingly beautiful, strong spirited, courageous, and kind. He never imagined a woman more perfect. He wanted to stay longer, to find out more about this woman but he knew that if he did not return his men would worry so reluctantly he left the castle. When he returned to his secret hideout his men had just gotten back from returning the gold to the orphanage and the home for the crippled.

"Hey Adrien where have you been? We were worried that you had been captured." Nino said.

"Sorry gentlemen something came up. Now then shall we get started on dinner?"

But unlike his starving men he couldn't bring himself to eat. He was too busy thinking about Marinette. He been around plenty of lovely and sweet women and none of them had ever had this effect on him. This desire to see her again. To find out more about her, to once again stare into her beautiful blue eyes, and to once again kiss her lips like rose petals. Just what had that maiden done to him? It was then he realized the impossible had happened. He the great thief Adrien Hood had been robbed by Maid Marinette for she had stolen the one item he thought he had forever lock and key, the item that held the most value, the item that he had tried so hard not to get stolen. With her beautiful eyes, her spirited tongue, and her kind soul she had stolen his most precious item. His heart. Marinette had stolen Adrien's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah! Where's my golden goblet and plate!" Xavier shouted one morning. "Simon! You're never around when I need you!"

"Yes sire." Sir Simon said responding to the prince's call.

"I've been robbed!"

"Again?"

"Yes again you fool! And it was by that wretched thief Adrien! Ugh! I will not have that urchin ruin my plan to takeover France."

"Worry not your majesty I will see to it that no one under minds your rule and may I say you've done a much better job at the ruling our country than that of King Thomas."

"Simon how many times have I told you never to mention my brother's name in my presence?!"

"Sorry sire."

"The mere thought of that self righteous goody-goody sickens me! Mother always did like Thomas better than me. Why I'll never know. That aside were you able to bribe the archbishop to help us with our little plan to ensure that my reign remains permanent?"

"Yes Archbishop Damocles agreed to have you crowned king of France by next month."

"Excellent. In one month I shall be king and by the time my brother returns from the war there will be nothing he can do. Now what to do about that rogue Adrien and his urchins?"

"If I may suggest sir perhaps if we were to propose a bounty on his head it might prove very useful."

"Simon you know I don't typically like to give away my gold."

"Well you can say that you'll offer a huge reward to whoever brings him in but you don't have to give it to them."

"You mean lie? That is despicable. I love it."

So Prince Xavier had a bounty placed on Adrien's head, offering a huge reward to anyone who could bring him in and while there were those who considered bringing him in most of them refused to do him any harm mainly because Adrien had been so good them and they new better than to trust Xavier's word. Weeks passed. Adrien and Nino had been robbing wealthy carriages during both day and night. The clever rogue had been successfully stealing gold and jewels while charming some of the nearby young ladies. For example on Sunday Sheriff Theo went to the church to take gold from the poor box. While Archbishop Damocles was willing to hand it over Friar Fu wouldn't stand for it.

"Now see here you evil! Flint-hearted! Greedy-" Fu scolded.

"Now, now Friar don't start lecturing me, you know it never does you any good." Theo said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! Why you're no better than a common thief! I have half a mind to thrash you!"

"Friar I'll have you know that it's against the law to threaten the sheriff, if you're not careful I could have you thrown in jail."

"If anyone belongs in jail it's you."

"Now Fu we must respect those who are above us." The archbishop warned. "We wouldn't want to end up in behind bars or in a hangman's noose."

"But Archbishop Damocles what he's doing is against both the law of God and the law of King Thomas."

"But Thomas is no longer our ruler, Xavier is and we must abide by his laws."

"Thank you archbishop." Theo said. "At least one of you holy men know your place."

Theo then took the gold and left on his horse. As he rode back an arrow was shot scaring his horse into throwing him off where he was caught in a net and his gold was stolen right out of the satchel on his horse by Adrien who had Nino return it to the church. Later on Tuesday one of Xavier's tax collectors were travelling through the forest with his younger cousin Rose to collect from the blacksmith Ivan who's wife Mylene was very ill and he had been saving up for an operation.

"I beg you please don't take it!" Ivan cried. "I need those coins for my wife's operation! She'll die without it!"

"Sorry sir not my problem." Sir Lavillant said taking the satchel of coins from him and returning to the carriage.

"Cousin you must return those coins." Rose insisted.

"Rose I'm just doing my job."

"But it's not right. That poor woman could die."

"Enough! You're too young to understand how this world works. Driver let's go!"

But the carriage fell down flat from having it's wheels sawed off by someone. Before Sir Lavillant could react the carriage door was opened by Nino who restrained him and tied him up with a rope then began collecting the gold coins he had taken.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The tax collector demanded.

"Begging your pardon sir." Adrien said. "We understand you were only doing your job but alas we cannot allow an ailing woman to die."

He then turned to Rose, seeing the opal ring on her finger he flashed her a smile and took her hand.

"My lady a woman of your beauty has no need for such decorations." He then kissed her hand and slid the ring off her finger making her blush.

"Here are your riches good sir." Adrien tossed the gold coins back to Ivan. "May good health restore your wife."

"God bless you Adrien. Bless you!" Ivan said gratefully.

On Thursday they chose to rob another carriage carrying the Duke Andre Bourgeois and his spoiled daughter Chloe. The girl was up to her ears in jewelry and was spouting haughty commands to the driver and her maid Sabrina who was riding with her and her father.

"Polish harder!" She snapped. "I want my diamond necklace to sparkle!"

"I'm polishing as hard as I can Miss." Sabrina said nervously.

"Father I would like more diamonds and rubies and emeralds too."

"Whatever you want my dear." The duke said.

"I don't think that's a wise idea." Said a voice then an several arrows were fired into the carriage startling the horses to stop.

The driver was then tossed aside and held back by Nino while Adiren casually waltz into the carriage.

"Oh no! Not you again!" Andre said.

"Good day duke and duchess. I do believe you have much more than you need."

With a swipe of his sword he cut off Chloe's vast jeweled necklaces and slid off her various bracelets and rings.

"My jewelry!" Chloe gasped. "Father!"

"Outrageous! The prince will hear of this!" Andre cried angry.

"Complain to him if you wish but it will do you no good. Adieu."

He continued to rob tax collectors, barons, dukes, duchess, lords, and anyone else who took wealth unfairly or had more riches than they knew what to do with. Now it's not like he harmed any of them he would just take their valuables and then leave, he would only restrain them if necessary. However the same couldn't be said for Prince Xavier's guards who not only took an unfair amount of gold but also would beat up the peasants they stole from. So as revenge after they took the gold Adrien would shoot at them in either their arms or their legs with his arrows and strip them of everything.

...

"Give it back!" The boy Marinette had saved a few weeks earlier and had given her brooch to had gone to the market with his two younger sisters to sell the brooch. Theo had spotted him with it and had accused him of stealing it.

"This brooch belongs to the royal family, how did you get it?" Theo demanded.

"I already told you, Maid Marinette gave it to me!" The boy said.

"A likely story! You stole it you little thief!"

"I did not!"

"A thief and a liar! You could go to jail for that!" Theo grabbed the boy and started dragging him off.

"You leave our brother alone!" A seven year old girl with red hair and blue eyes said starting to hit him with little fists.

"He didn't do anything wrong!" A five year old girl with orange hair and purple eyes said doing the same thing.

"Get off of me! You little beasts! I could have you all hanged for this!"

"Wait! That won't be necessary!" Theo looked over to what appeared to be an old man walking over to him.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm their grandfather and I've been looking all over for these rotten kids."

"Grandfather?" The boy said confused.

"Play along if you want to live." The old man whispered to the boy before turning back to Theo. "Thank you so much for finding them, now what's all this fuss about?"

"Well old man your grandson stole a brooch from the royal family and then he and the rest of your grandchildren started assaulting me!"

"Oh I apologize Sheriff, you awful children I thought your mother raised you better. Don't you know that you should respect the honorable sheriff? You need not arrest them Sheriff, I'll take them home and give them a good thrashing."

"That's what I like to hear." Theo said pleased. "See you around old man."

"You too Sheriff."

The old man then led the three children into the woods.

"Thank you for saving us sir." The older girl said.

"But who are you ya old coot?" The boy asked.

"Plagg don't be rude!" The girl scolded.

"That's quite alright, allow me to introduce myself." The old man then removed his cloak and fake gray beard to reveal himself to be Adrien.

"Look it's an Adrien." The younger girl pointed out.

"Oh he's so handsome, just like in his pictures." The older girl said.

"Sorry for the disguise kids but I'm a wanted man you know so I have to be extra careful."

"My names Plagg, this my twin sister Tikki and our little sister Trixx." The boy said. "We live up road with our Ma, our big sister Pollen, and our baby brother Nooroo."

"Where's your father?"

"Our Pa died in the war so now it's my job as the oldest son to take care of the family."

"I see, well that's a pretty big job. So would you mind telling me what really happened up there with the sheriff?"

"Well Maid Marinette gave me her brooch to sell but that big bully of a sheriff said I stole it and he took it."

"You mean this brooch." Adrien said holding it up.

"Yeah!" Plagg said surprised. "Hey how did you-"

"I'm a pickpocket by trade. Here you are kid and hey it's very noble of you to look after your family like this. Keep up the good work."

"I will, thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duusu and Wayzz are Plagg and Tikki's parents.


	6. Chapter 6

"You incompetent bafoons!" Prince Xavier shouted when his men returned to his throne room with cuts and bruises, stripped down to their under wear and no gold to be had. "You are supposed to be my finest men and yet some mere boy and his gang of misfits get the better of you!"

"It's not our fault." Sir Simon said. "The man is a demon. He knows where we go, he knows want we take and when we take it. He knows our every move."

"You're all useless! Surely you must've picked up something when he attacked you!"

"Nothing useful sir except that he's an incredible fencer, archer, and has a certain charm with the young ladies."

"Does he now? Well how is that useful I mean really I-...Wait a minute I have an idea on how we can catch this bandit."

"How sir?"

"Simon, tell me my niece is quite beautiful is she not?"

"One of the fairest maidens I have ever seen my lord."

"Yes and her great beauty may prove to be useful to us."

...

"Come back here you!" One of the guards shouted chasing after Adrien. "He went this way!"

Today he had taken a great risk, he had sneaked into the castle and stolen a sliver and ruby encrusted dagger right out of the royal safe. Of course the guards had tried to stop them but he had cleverly avoided them by hiding in a suit of armour. Once they had run past him and disappeared down a stair way into the dudgeon he slipped out of his hiding area and made his way toward the window.

"Good morning sir." He heard a familiar voice say. He turned to see Marinette standing behind.

"Oh and a good morning to you too my lady. I'd love to stay and chat but I must be going now."

"Of course but first I would like you to return that dagger you've stolen."

"Dagger? What dagger?"

"The sliver one in your back pocket. You must return it."

"My most humble apologies my lady but I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"Oh really? And how do you plan to stop me?"

His question was answered by her pointing a sword to his chest.

"Now will you return what you have stolen?"

"And what will you do if I refuse?"

"Simple I shall challenge you to a duel for it."

"With all due respect fair maid I don't think you know how to sword fight properly."

"Try me, I've been taught how to fence since I was four."

"As you wish." He said drawing his sword. "Don't worry I"ll be gentle."

"Well aren't you a gentlemen? Have at thee!"

Their swords clashed as they began to fence. Adrien was surprised by how well she handled a sword. She fought just as good as he did maybe even better.

"You fight almost as good as a man." He said.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing about you."

Their fight went on for longer than either one of them thought and as they fought Marinette kept trying to take the dagger out of his pocket but he was able to counter act her move by grabbing her waist, spinning her around, and dipping her.

"My I never thought a woman could fight and still look so beauitful." He said.

"Yes well I never thought a man could fight and flirt at the same time." She said.

"Do you give up?"

"You wish." She stomped on his foot, broke away from him, and their swords clashed again.

"You're good." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"But I'm better."

He knocked the sword out of her hand and caught it.

"Now do you surrender?" He asked looking very smug.

But Marinette surprised him by doing a back flip, kicking both swords out of his hands, catching them, and pointing them to his neck.

"Now do 'you' surrender?" She asked.

"I guess I have no choice after all I am at your mercy my lady." He then took the dagger from his pocket and tossed it at her feet. "It would seem I have finally met my match."

"Yes it does. Sorry it had to resort to this but I couldn't let you steal that dagger." She said. "My father gave it to me before he left for the war, he said to use it whenever I was in danger."

"A wise man he is and again my most humble apologies for if I had known that dagger was meant to keep you safe I wouldn't have tried to steal it."

"Well you better leave now unless you want my uncle to catch you."

"You're right until we meet again Maid Marinette." He then leapt out the window and on to his horse which took him back to the forest. Marinette giggled and returned to her bed chamber. Later when Lady Alya came to see her she told her all about encounter with Adrien.

"So what was he like?" Alya asked.

"Well let's see cocky, arrogant, annoying, perverted, and impertinent."

"So I'm guessing you didn't like him?"

"I like that he helps my people but that's where it ends."

"So what does he look like? I hear he's very handsome."

"He was young." She said. "About maybe twenty or twenty one. Good looking."

"He must be, you know all the noblewomen he robs just give him their jewelry because he's good lucking."

"As handsome as he may be he's quite the cad. A very funny, charming, and brave cad." She said.

He was the most handsome man Marinette had ever seen. His blonde hair, his green eyes, that charming smile. Minus the black attire he looked a prince to her. A very dashing prince. The sweet words he had said to her had made her blush like a fever and the fever only increased when he kissed her hand. But then again he did kiss her lips without her permission which she found very rude. Just who did that man think he was? Kissing a young lady on the lips like that as if they were lovers. Did his mother not raise him better? He should be grateful that she created that diversion to help him escape in the forest and that she let him escape with his head earlier. Then again despite his rude behavior he was very kind and brave. Risking his life just to help those starving people, she had to admire that. This man was so strange. Just who on earth was he?

"My lady have you taken a fancy to this rogue?" Alya asked seeing her blush.

"Of course not!" She said. "He's much too arrogant for my taste."

"I don't know. When you're father Thomas returns from the war he might have an outlaw for an in law." She teased.

"Alya stop it!" Marinette giggled. "He's probably fools around with every pretty face he sees."

"Yeah you're probably right. But didn't he say he'd never steal from you?"

"That doesn't mean I'm special to him. Besides he's probably forgotten all about me."

Little did Marinette know that Adrien hadn't stopped thinking about her. She was on his mind almost every hour of every day. How he longed to see her again but it was much too risky and besides she was the daughter of a king and he was low life thief. True he had once been a prince but that was years ago. He was just a child living a happy, carefree life with his mother and father. Then his mother became ill and died which drove his father to madness and he tried to takeover France leading to a war which took his father's life, destroyed his castle, and left him with nothing but a bow and arrow. He wasn't sure how he would have survived if Nino's family hadn't of adopted him and taught him the ways of archery. He already knew how to fence, he had been taught how to sword fight since he was six so it proved very useful.

When he saw the people of France starving and living in poverty he couldn't help but blame himself. Because his father had caused the war that forced their good king to leave and let their lives be ruined by that awful prince. So he decided to use his gifts in archery and sword fighting to repay the poor people of France for the damage his father had caused. Though he knew that his life as a bandit had earned him the title of a hero he didn't think that title made him good enough for Marinette.

"Hey Adrien how's our dinner? I'm starving." Nino asked.

But his partner did not respond he wast too busy thinking about Marinette. Her angelic blue eyes, her dark midnight hair, her pink lips, her melodious voice.

"Adrein?" Nino called. "Adrien are you there? Adrien? Romeo? Yo! Earth to loverboy!"

"Huh? What?" Adrien said snapping out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry did you say something Nino?"

"Yeah how many times am I gonna have to pull you out love land huh?"

"I'm sorry Nino, I was thinking about Marinette again."

"Adrien you just met the girl, how come she's always on your mind?"

"I wish I knew. She's just so...Wow."

"You do know she slapped you right? But then again I probably would too if you had forced a kiss onto me."

"Trust me Nino that would never happen." Adrien laughed. "But still she's just...She's not just beautiful, she's smart and kind and brave and selfless and determined. She should be running the kingdom not that pompous, greedy uncle of hers."

"I agree with you there man but what can you do?"

Just then they heard the trumpets sound. Sir Simon was making a royal announcement, curious they went to see what the important news was.

"Attention kingdom of France." He announced. "By order of his majesty Prince Xavier, there will be an archery tournament held in three days. All archers are welcome to attend and the winner shall have two grand prizes. His majesty's favorite royal possession the golden arrow and a kiss from France's most beautiful treasure, the prince's niece Maid Marinette."

"Wow no doubt archers will be swarming on that day huh?" Nino said.

"Yes and I shall be one of them." Adrien said.

"What? Are you crazy? There will be guards every where."

"Ah but you forget I am a master of disguise."

"But if you're caught it will be your neck. We don't need that arrow, we have plenty of gold to give."

"It's not the arrow I want."

"You're telling me you're willing to risk your neck for a kiss?"

"Stupid I know but what can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic."


	7. Chapter 7

Despite objections from Nino and his other friends, Adrien was determined to feel those soft lips again. Little did Adrien know that this was a trap for him. You see Prince Xavier knew that Adrien was a master archer so whoever was the best archer in the competition would be Adrien. As for Marinette while she was happy that her greedy uncle was finally giving away some of the wealth to her people she wasn't too thrilled about being forced to kiss some man she didn't know.

"I can't believe Uncle is insisting that my lips be a prize for this tournament." She complained to Alya.

"Well at least it's your lips and not your hand." She said. "Imagine instead of the prize being your kiss, it would be your hand in marriage."

"Don't even joke about that. Heaven knows what that could lead to."

"Who knows maybe the winner won't be so bad. You might like him."

"Doubtful but for the good of my people I'll grin and bear it."

The two young ladies went to go get ready for the tournament unaware that Adrien and Nino were watching them from the bushes.

"There she is Nino. Isn't she beautiful?" Adrien said almost thoughtlessly following after her.

"Cool it lover boy." Nino said pulling him back into the bushes. "Your heart's running away with your head."

"Oh stop worrying." Adrien said as he changed into different clothes, smeared dirt on to his face, and put on a fake mustache. "This disguise would fool my own mother."

"Yeah but your mom's not here. You've gotta fool the prince, guards, and the sheriff."

"Piece of cake."

"I still say you're taking a huge risk."

"I know but she's worth it. Did you not see her Nino? She's worth every risk in the world."

"I saw her and she's cute but I kind of like her friend."

"Look it's about to start. Hurry don your disguise."

"Okay, okay, don't rush me."

Nino then changed into some fancy clothes he had stolen from Duke Andre, replaced his glasses with monocle, and put on a fake beard. With their disguises on the two went to introduce themselves to the prince and sign up like all the contestants had to do before the tournament.

"Good day to you my lord." Nino said in a disguised voice. "And may I say you are looking exceptionally regal and handsome today."

"Why thank you my good man." Xavier said impressed. "And who might you be?"

"I am Nicholas Duke of the Northern territories."

"Ah a nobleman, then please take a seat next to me." The prince said.

"Thank you very much my lord and this young man to my left is my knight and best archer Sir Andrew."

"It is honor to be in your presence your highness." Adrien said in a disguised voice.

"Sire." Simon whispered to Xavier. "I don't like the looks of those two. What if their bandits?"

"Oh poppy cock, see the way they address their ruler. Surely bandits couldn't have such manners."

"Begging your pardon your honor but if you don't mind I would like to see if your lovely niece would wish me luck?" Adrien said.

"Sure say whatever you want to the winy brat I don't care." Xavier said.

Adrien held back a growl when Xavier called Marinette a winy brat and he found it even harder to hold it back when he saw that filthy pig Theo talking to her. He knew Theo long enough to know that he had a horrible habit of mistreating and forcing himself on to young woman so you can imagine his rage and concern when he was around the woman he loved.

"I do look forward to your kiss Maid Marinette." Theo said to her.

"Now remember Sheriff you may not win after all there are plenty of archers here today." She said.

"Yes but who could possibly be a better archer than me?"

"Hopefully anyone." She whispered to herself.

"You know my dear I've been around for quite some time and I've decided that now maybe a good time to take a bride."

"Oh." She said worried about where he was going with this. "Really?"

"Yes and while I've had my fair share of lovely ladies there's one in particular I've had my eye on."

Before he could go any further an arrow was fired and it just barely grazed the sheriff's hair.

"Oh my apologies sir." Adrien said changing his voice. "I was just doing a little target practice."

"Well watch your aim!" Theo said angrily. "You almost took off my head."

"Sorry Sheriff I didn't mean to."

"Say you've had your time with the lovely lady, why not let me have a little word with her?"

"Fine. Save those lips for me my dear." He said.

He puckered his lips at her which made her want to spit and Adrien want to shoot another arrow right into his mouth. When Theo left Adrien walked over to Marinette and gave her his best smile.

"You alright Miss?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"If you ask me that scum is not even worthy of looking at you. Don't worry I'll make sure that you don't have to kiss that man."

"Oh really?" She said giggling. "And how so?"

"By winning the tournament."

"Well that may save me from kissing the sheriff but what about you?" She asking with suspicious giggling.

"Fear not my lady, while kissing you would be the greatest thing in the world I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. So when I win I'll let you decide if you want to kiss me or not."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I thank you then good sir for considering my thoughts on this."

"You know I hear that Adrien might be at this tournament. What do you think?"

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because there are guards everywhere ready to shoot him if he were to be seen. For him to be here would be foolish."

"Well what if he wanted to enter contest?"

"He wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because if he wanted the golden arrow he would just steal it."

"Well maybe he wanted the honor of kissing you."

"Now that's nonsense. Why would he risk his life just to get a kiss from me?"

"I don't know maybe because he's desperately in love with you. Maybe because from the moment he met you he hasn't stopped thinking about you, the memory of your beautiful blue eyes and your cheerful laughter haunting his thoughts and dreams. So much that he would give anything even his life if only to once again see your face, hear your voice, and hold you in his arms as he gently kisses and caresses you."

Marinette felt her flutter as she listened to his words and saw the way he looked at her. There was something so familiar about him. The clothes, face, and voice were completely unrecognizable but there something about the way he acted, the way he spoke to her, and his eyes that seemed so very familiar to her. Where had she seen those eyes before?

"Do you really think that?" She asked. "I mean about Adrien?"

"I don't think it my lady. I know it, from the bottom of my heart I know it's true." He then planted a soft kiss on her hand and held up a pale blush pink rose. "Ophelia roses. Extremely rare and extremely beautiful just like you my lady."

"Oh my." She gently took the rose from his hand and sniffed it. "Thank you, it's beautiful and you know I would love to give you a kiss."

"It would be my greatest honor my lady."

She blushed.

"If you don't mind me asking my lady, would you be so kind as to wish me luck?"

"Of course my good sir and to prove it take this." She handed him a bracelet. "My lucky bracelet, it will serve you well."

"Thank you my lady, I'll keep it with me always."

The trumpets began to sound letting everyone that the tournament had begun. The contestants were Ivan the blacksmith, Max the candle maker, Kim a royal hunter, Theo, Plagg, Nathaniel, and Adrien. Now not all of them entered to kiss Marinette. Ivan, Plagg, Max, and Kim just wanted the golden arrow. All the archers had their bows and arrows ready as they waited for the cue to shoot at the targets. Once the cue was given, arrows were fired and they either missed or hit their targets. The first one out was Nathaniel, poor Nathaniel a great spy and artist but a terrible archer. Next was Max, then Ivan, after him was Plagg who despite being a good archer was still a little too young to hit some targets. Kim was out after Plagg, leaving Theo and Adrien to be the only ones left.

"Hmm..." Prince Xavier said. "That knight of yours is quite the archer."

"Yes he is." Nino said.

"Dare I say he could better than that outlaw Adrien."

"Adrien?" Nino said nervously. "Ha! Isn't that funny! Ha! Ha! Why would he be here?"

"Well just between us noblemen this whole thing was a trap set for him."

"A trap?"

"Yes you see the sheriff is one of the greatest archers in france the only one who can beat him is Adrien so if someone beats him then I'll know it's Adrien."

"Uh-oh." Nino thought. "I gotta warn Adrien."

"Excuse me my lord but nature calls."

Nino got up and quickly went to search for a way to tell Adrien what he found out before it was too late. But the final target was up now, this would determine who the winner was.

"Now for our finalists!" Simon announced. "Sheriff Theo."

"Boo! Boo! Boo! You stink!" The crowd shouted.

"Hey I could have you all arrested for that!" Theo said annoyed by their response

"And Sir Andrew."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" The crowd cheered.

"Theo went first, he made his aim, and shot his arrow. It was a perfect bull's eye right into the target.

"Well looks like I win." He boasted. "Looks like the arrow and the kiss are both as good as mine."

"We'll see. I haven't gone yet."

"Oh you're wasting your time. No one can beat that."

"Maybe and maybe not."

Adrien pulled out his arrow and made his aim.

"Adrien! Psst! Adrien!" Nino called in a whisper. "Adrien! You have to lose! You have to lose! It's a trap!"

But his whispers fell to deaf ears as Adrien fired and his arrow broke right through Theo's hitting the bull's eye much to the shock and awe of everyone watching.

"Well, well, looks like we have our winner." Xavier said grinning deviously.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used Marian by Cathy Dennis and Lance Eliington.

Adrien excitedly made his way over to the prince and his niece, eager to receive the kiss he had won.

"Adrien! Wait! Stop!" Nino called again but again Adrien was too excited to hear.

"Congratulations my lad." Xavier said. "I must say I was quite impressed with your performance."

"Thank you my lord." Adrien said.

"Tell me where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I was trained to from the time I was a boy."

"I see well then I guess you deserve your just reward."

Adrien looked over at Marinette who was fiddling with the rose he gave her while blushing and giving him a shy smile.

"Your majesty I consider a kiss from your niece greater than any gold or jewel you could ever give me."

"How sweet." Xavier said. "You know I'm really impressed that you were able to defeat the sheriff. In fact there's only one other person who's ever beaten him."

"Really? Who's that?" Adrien asked not seeing Sir Simon sneaking up behind him.

"Adrien Hood."

Then Simon grabbed him from behind and ripped off his fake mustache and cloak that came with his clothes exposing his true identity. The crowd gasped while Xavier only grinned feeling very pleased with himself.

"Size him!" He ordered.

His guards then lunged for Adrein. He struggled and tried to run away but there were too many guards and they were too strong. They held him down and tied him up.

"I hereby sentence you to immediate death! By beheading!" Xavier decreed.

The crowd gasped in horror at his decree.

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped in soft horror. Upon realizing that Adrien was that peasant in disguise all of the sweet and loving words he had said were repeated in her mind. Was it true? Really true? Was this annoyingly cocky but wonderfully kind, giving, and charming rogue that much in love with her that he had risked his life just to kiss her? That he had a love for her so great that now it was going to cost him his life? She couldn't bear it.

"Uncle please don't!" She begged. "Please I beg of you, please spare his life."

"Are you mad girl?! This man has stolen my gold and has made a mockery of me!"

"Still he does not deserve to die. Please Uncle, if you have any goodness in your heart you'll let him live."

"Be silent!" He shouted. "This bandit is a traitor to the crown-"

"Traitor to the crown?!" Adrien interrupted angrily. "That crown doesn't belong to you! It belongs to King Thomas! Long live King Thomas!"

"Long live King Thomas!" The crowd of peasants echoed.

"Silence! Or I'll have you all executed! Off with his head!"

Everyone began to freeze and tremble as Adrien was led to the gallows and the executioner approached him with a large, sharp, axe ready to chop off his head. Tears streamed down Marinette's face as she tried so hard not to burst into unbearable sobs. Adrien looked over at Marinette, his eyes told her to be brave. The axe was lifted up high but just before it could drop fog filled the area, blinding the executioner. Adrien then felt a dagger cut the ropes binding him and Nino's strong arms pulling him away from the gallows.

"Let's get out of here!" He heard him say.

"Kill him!" Xavier shouted. "Don't just stand there! Kill him!"

"Yes sir! Come on men! After him!" Sir Simon said leading the guards into the fog.

"Hey where'd he go?"

"I can't see."

"I got him!"

"You idiot! That's me!"

Fog steamed from some special herbs Friar Fu made and when used no one could see through it except people trained to do so. Now the guards couldn't see but Adrien and Nino had trained themselves to be able to see through the fog so they were able to escape by hiding in a barrel that Fu would be carrying in his wagon along with other barrels that contained ale. Fu then took his wagon back into the forest. While Xavier, Simon, and Theo were enraged by their escape Marinette, Alya, and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief that their hero had gotten out of this one.

"We were so close!" Xavier shouted to his men in rage that night. "So close! His head would have been rolling if it weren't for that fog!"

"Sorry sire but there was nothing we could do." Simon said.

"Enough! Do not speak to me! This rogue is driving me mad! Mad I tell you! I would give anything! Anything! To see that miserable, loathsome, urchin dead!"

"Really? You'd give anything?" Interrupted Theo.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to once again offer my services to you."

"Not interested."

"Really? Is that so? Well your guards aren't proving to be much use so why not have me try to exterminate your little pest?"

"And what's in it for you if you succeed?"

"Well number one I would finally be rid of that cocky outlaw he continues to strip me in public!" He shouted in rage then calmed down. "And one small thing on your part."

"What is that?"

"If I find Adrien and kill him before the day of your coronation then you must give me your niece Marinette to wed as my bride."

"So all you want is for me to arrange for you to marry my niece?"

"Yes those are my terms."

"Very well. If you kill him before my coronation then Marinette shall become your wife."

"Excellent."

"But he's not then the deal is off and you'll find yourself dinning with the sewer rats in the deepest, darkest, jail cell imaginable! Understand?!"

"Yes sire."

...

Marinette sat in her room brushing her hair in front of the mirror of her vanity, her mind lost in thought of Adrien. Try as she might she couldn't stop thinking about him. At first she couldn't help but think that he was foolish, risking his life just to see her. It was foolhardy but also so very romantic. Hearing him say that he was so in love with her that he would do anything just to be with her was something she had always dreamed of a man saying to her. It made her feel so warm, fluttery, and seeing him today almost being killed. She had never been so frightened for anyone's life ever. All these feelings she felt, did this mean that she was in love with him just as he was with her? She walked over to the balcony of her room and gazed up at the twinkling stars.

Looking up at those same stars that night was Adrien who like Marinette was lost in thought of the person his heart was longing for. His beautiful Marinette, he hated seeing her cry and beg for his life today. As he was being executed he didn't fear the axe, he that he would die without telling Marinette how he felt about her. Oh he would give anything, anything in the whole wide world to see her again. He wished that he was still a prince then he would be able to give her anything she wanted and they could live together in a castle and she would have a life far better than she deserved.

It was a beautiful night tonight. So beautiful that it made them feel like singing of their growing love and desire for each other.

_M: "Where is the one that I love most of all When will I hear him call Marnette, Marinette_

_He is the one who can make my life whole Joyful forever more."_

_A:"Where is the maid, that I'm longing to see_

_Where can he be my sweet Marinette, Marinette."_

_Oh when will I hold you here in my arms_

_Knowing you are my love."_

_M: "I waited so patiently For a true love_

_When will he come for me Where is he, where is he."_

_A: "In all my dreams there's a vision I see_

_Your hand in mine my dear Marinette, Marinette_

_There's no tomorrow without you my love_

_Oh you are my reason to be_

_My heart has made a vow It's just for you."_

_M: "You are my one true love."_

_Both: "Only you, only you_

_M: "Where is the man who carries the key."_

_A: "Please say it's me my dear Marinette, Marinette."_

_M: "I cannot wait till he sets my heart free_

_Oh when will I know him."_

_A: "When will I see her."_

_M: "When will I hear him say."_

_Both: "Marinette my love."_

Marinette sighed as she finished her song. She blew a kiss toward the night sky and went to get ready for bed. She was just about to start undressing when there was a knock at her door. She quickly fixed her dress and went to answer the door. It was Theo.

"Good evening my dear." He said.

"Sheriff Theo what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Pardon my bad timing but I come bearing great news."

"Oh really? You're finally retiring?"

"What?"

"Uh nothing. What is it?"

"I just spoke with your uncle and he's given me permission to marry you."

"What?!" She gasped. "Me? Marry you? Are you jesting?"

"I know it's too good to be true but it is. Now then my dear will you become my wife?"

"Never!" She blurted without thinking.

"Excuse me? Never?"

"Yes! With all due respect only my father can give permission for any man to become my husband."

"Actually only your legal guardian can give you permission to wed and your uncle is your legal guardian until your father returns."

"But I don't love you."

"In time you can learn."

"I don't think so. I'm flattered by your proposal but I must refuse. Now please leave my bed chamber."

"Marinette I think you're making a very big mistake by refusing my humble offer of marriage."

"Well I think you're making a big mistake by being in young lady's bed chamber unsupervised. Now leave before I call the guards."

"Very well my dear but your refusal will change nothing. Your uncle has agreed to the marriage so you will be mine willingly or by forced." He then left her bedroom.

"Hmmph! That's what he thinks." She quickly rang for Alya.

"What is it Marinette?" She asked.

"Help me pack my bags Alya, I'm getting out of here."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later just hurry."

 


	9. Chapter 9

"You took a very big risk the other day." Friar Fu told Adrien. "If Nino didn't have one of my special herb balls you would've lost your head."

"I know and never I have I been more grateful for those herb balls in all my life." Adrien said.

"If you don't mind me asking what on earth possessed you to do such a risky thing?"

"It was a girl." Nino said. "Adrien wanted a kiss from Maid Marinette."

"Is that true my son?" Fu asked.

"I know it was stupid but I just had to see her again." Adrien said. "She's the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Ah love." Fu sighed. "One of our lord's most beautiful yet complicated gifts. I knew Marinette when she was a child, a sweet little girl she was and she's now become an even more kind young woman. You know she comes here regularly to give me jewels to give to the poor."

"Really? Oh could any woman be more perfect?" Adrien asked the Friar.

"Now Adrien you know very well no one is perfect."

"Well she's awfully close to it then."

"Adrien while I encourage the pursuit of love you mustn't let it lead you into trouble. Speaking of which I do believe the prince's men are on their way here any moment so you two better get out of here if you know what's good for you."

With those words the two young men quickly slipped out of the church into the quiet of the night. On his way back to they spotted the sheriff and his men at a house and forcibly pulling a woman with long blue hair out. In her arms she was clutching a baby and following behind her was a teenage girl with yellow hair and three children who she recognized as Plagg, Tikki, and Trixx.

"I swear on my life Sheriff we have no gold here! Honest!" The woman said.

"Oh really?" Theo said. "Then I guess you all belong in jail!"

"No please! Not my children! Spare them! Please! I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

His lustful eyes went to the teenager Pollen who was clutching Tikki and Trixx protectively. He walked over to her grinning and grabbed her face.

"Your oldest daughter is quite pretty Miss Duusu. How old is she? Fourteen? Fifteen? Perhaps she could be used to pay for your taxes?"

"Never!" Duusu shrieked. "How dare you-"

But she was silenced by him striking her to the ground, while she received a painful blow she was able to protect her baby from it.

"Mother!" Her children gasped.

"I think we should let her decide. What do you say my pretty one? Would mind spending some time with me to save your poor family from sleeping with the gutter rats?"

He brought her closer to him and smelled her hair making her tense up then his hand began to run up and down her body only to have it stopped by an arrow being shot into it by Plagg.

"Keep your dirty hands off my sister you creep!" The boy said.

"You little wretch!" Theo said striking Plagg. "I've had just about enough of you!"

"No stop!" Duusu cried.

"It's a hangman's noose for you boy!"

"Over my dead body!" A voice shouted and another arrow was shot right into Theo's leg. It was Adrien who had his arrows ready with Nino. They had their arrows coated in a new paralyzing oil that Fu concocted so each other the men they shot their arrows with found themselves unable to move and would remain paralyzed for at least an hour. The two men then took Duusu and her family with them back to their hideout.

"You and your children can sleep in mine and Nino's bedroom until we have new house built for you." Adrien told them. "We also have plenty of meat from bucks, apples and nuts from trees, to feed you and your children, we also have fresh water from streams and milk from does for them to drink though deer milk is quite bitter. Tomorrow I'll try to get your money back."

"Oh bless you Adrien. Bless you." She said tucking her baby Nooroo into the basket cradle Nino had made.

"I heard you lost your husband in the war. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay but for some reason I believe he's still alive."

"Why is that?"

"They never found a body so I have hope that he's still out there."

"Hold on to it then ma'am because hope is something we really need right now."

"I will especially with you helping us. You know you've done a lot for us."

"All I did was save you."

"And that is truly one of the greatest things a person could ever do. But you did something else to, something just as grand."

"What?"

"You've given my son someone to look up to. After my husband left Plagg has felt like he needs to take care of us but he's so young and anxious to do great things that sometimes it leads him into trouble. He needs someone to be a role model for him, I think he sees you as the big brother he never had and I thank you for that."

"I'm just here to help ma'am however with your kind permission I wouldn't mind teaching him how to shoot properly tomorrow."

"Well...Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"I won't."

Meanwhile Marinette and Alya had cleverly sneaked out the castle and were making their way through the woods on horses. They had brought a satchel with them that carried some candles, a rope, some money, extra clothes, paper, a bottle of ink, and her dagger.

"I can't believe that scum thinks you'll marry him." Alya said. "I mean he's so old."

"I know not to mention he's selfish, cruel, ruthless, and absolutely horrid." Marinette said. "I'd rather die than marry him."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well first we need to find a place to stay then I'm going to write my father a letter asking him to return as soon as he can because as of now our kingdom is edging closer and closer toward destruction."

"Agreed Miss."

As the two rode on further they were completely unaware that they were being watched by some of Adrien's accomplices. They didn't recognize Marinette because she was wearing a red hood to hide her face but they did see her fancy dress, the locket around her neck, and the ruby earrings in her ears. Thinking they were wealthy noblewomen like Chloe they decided to rob her. Once the first bandit gave the others the signal they dropped from the trees with their swords ready.

"Stop!" The first said. "Hand over the jewelry and nobody gets hurt."

"Leave us be." Marinette said. "We are just two women trying to make our way through the forest."

"Of course but we insisted you give us the jewels you bear."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Then we shall take them but force."

Marinette quickly pulled the dagger from her satchel.

"Try it." She said bravely.

"No my lady save that for a far more dangerous challenge. Leave these thugs to me." Alya said. She got off her horse and approached the bandits.

"Look lady we're not big hitting girls." One said.

"Why not? I'm sure I can take you."

They burst out laughing only to have Alya punch one of them in the jaw so hard that it knocked them out.

"Anyone else wanna go?" She asked.

Another lunged for her but she caught him and flipped him into a nearby creek. Two more tried to grabbed her but she kicked one them in the shin and the other in the one spot no man wants to be kicked in. Using her scarf Marinette began slinging small rocks at their heads she then slid her leg under their feet, knocking them over and giving Marinette a chance to lasso and tie them with a rope she brought.

"Oh God these women are mad." One of the bandits said.

"How dare you rob us!" Marinette said to the leader holding his neck to the point of her dagger.

"We were just doing our job Miss."

"And who is your employer."

"We are sworn to secrecy Miss and no blade can frighten me into talking."

"What about your other men?" She held up her dagger and began to polish it with her skirt. "Would they mind losing their tongues?"

"Wait! We work for Adrien!" Another shouted.

"Franc!" The others scolded.

"Sorry but she scares me."

"So you all are allies of Adrien?" Marinette said.

"Yes but please don't turn us in Miss."

"Don't worry I won't." Marinette said taking down her hood.

"Marinette!" They gasped.

"A thousand apologies your ladyship." The leader said. "If we had known it was you we wouldn't have bothered you. We thought you were one of those selfish, greedy noblewomen like Chloe."

"Well maybe our little defense attack will teach you not to assume who people are before you consider robbing them." Marinette said cutting them loose. "Where is Adrien anyway?"

"He's at our secret hideout planning another attack."

"I'd like to speak with him."

"Sorry no can do your ladyship we are forbidden to allow anyone in our hideout."

"Is that right?"

Five minutes later...

"No! You can't go down there!" The men argued as Marinette and Alya followed the secret passageway that had been made to the hideout. It wasn't that difficult to find, that is if you had a good eye and understood the symbol of the leaves and pebbles. "Come back here! You can't go down there!"

"Stop her!"

"I'm trying to stop her! You can't go down there!"

"Oh cease your infernal yapping!" Alya cried annoyed.

"Shut up and move out of the way you bloody cow!"

"Don't you call me a bloody cow you urchins!"

Marinette giggled as she listened to her lady in waiting and the bandits argue then found herself gazing in awe at the numerous tree houses built and the many people living there. She recognized them as prisoners from the dudgeon and you can imagine how relieved she was to find them free and living happily. Her eyes then met with Adrien who was standing on top of a tree.

"Adrien you have visitors." One of his men said causing Adrien to glare at him. "Don't look at me like that! I tried to stop her! But she's a stubborn one!"

"That she is." Adrien said swinging down from the tree and landing next to her. "And it makes her even more irresistible."

"So this is where you've been hiding. Clever hiding spot but not clever enough to hide from me." Marinette said.

"Welcome to humble abode my lady." Adrien said bowing. "To what do I owe this wonderful visit?"

"I wish to have a word with you if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Right this way."


End file.
